Living Deceptions
by Taste's Like Home
Summary: Clarice ends up in a chat room, and so does Hannibal...... Rated for Deaths, Language and a bit of SEX! !Hey! I'm back up and running and updating more often!
1. Judge Judy!

Living Deceptions  
  
Please read and review. That's all really. Go with the story!  
  
!!! Bloody Disclaimer!!!! (I hate this) I do NOT own any of the characters you recognise in this story. I have no affiliations with Thomas Harris, or anyone involved in the production of the Hannibal Lecter Trilogy. I am not making any money, so don't sue me, cos I ain't steal. Merely borrowing and moving them around.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
"Girl, whats the matter with you? Why won't you even try it?"  
  
"Ardelia, it ain't my kinda thing, you know. I, just don't want to…"  
  
"Clarice, you gotta get out of the house. It's been nearly 2 month now. It pathetic, you leave the house what, once a week?" This was true, ever since the incident at Muskrat Farm, Clarice Starling, ex special FBI, didn't leave the house more than twice a week. And when she did, it was only to the local store for food. And she took her gun with her.   
  
"What would I wear? I have no clothes, not for… going out!" Clarice asked, trying for a reason for her not to go out.  
  
"You don't even have to get dressed up. You're the same size as me, you can borrow some of my stuff!"  
  
"Nah. Nah, I don't wanna go. I'm just gonna stop in….."  
  
"Again? Like you did last week? What was the really interesting programme you watched…… Judge Judy?!? Clarice…" Ardelia looked at her best friend, and saw a mere shadow of her former self. There just wasn't anything there anymore, no life or energy. Her eyes alone told the story of her pain and suffering. "….Clarice, I'm worried about   
  
you. You need to get out. Stop been so foolish! What are you afraid of?"  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything Ardelia." There was a tone in Clarice's voice that Ardelia rarely heard, anger, maybe frustration. It was this that took Ardelia aback. "I don't wanna go out Ardelia. I don't enjoy it in any way, shape or form. I wasn't made for socialising and been happy…."  
  
"You haven't even tried Clarice. How do you know, if you tried it, got dressed up….."  
  
"Sticking feathers up your butt does not make you a chicken. Dressing me up like some kind of a doll will not make me into the person you want me to be." Where did that come from Ardelia thought  
  
"Clarice, I don't want you to be anyone else. I just want you to be happy and safe."  
  
"Yeah, well thanks. I am happy, and fairly safe with a .45 in my hand, so just drop it ok?" There was a sort of finishing tone in her voice, which made it very clear that the conversation was over. Both sat in an uncomfortable, cold silence that frosted over the conversation for a short time, both taking in what had and had not been said. It was Clarice who broke the ice.  
  
"I'm sorry Ardelia, I shouldn't have…."  
  
"Clarice, it's ok. If you don't want to go out, fine. But your missing out of a hell of a time." Ardelia stood, making her way to the door. Passing Clarice's chair, she stopped, took out a pen and paper and wrote something down, folded it and placed it on the chair arm. "Nobody wants you to change. We all like you the way you are. The sooner you realise that…" She pushed the paper towards her a little "….. the better. See you later girl." And that was the last time she saw Ardelia alive. 


	2. Chat Room 'Jargon'

Living Deceptions  
  
------- May I say I have no idea of how old Clarice is. I just made a complete guess. If someone could give me an age or a rough idea of age, I'd be well impressed. Oh, and how old is Hannibal in the story?? PLEASE TELL ME, I MUST KNOW!!!!! Ok, on with the story!-----------  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Clarice sat there for awhile, looking at the blank television. She thought about what Ardelia had said. What was she doing with her life? She didn't do anything, she stayed inside, all the time. Never talked to someone, never answered the phone. When the phone did ring, she'd leave it to finish ringing, before *69ing them, and I she didn't recognise the number, she wouldn't ring back. Even if she did know the number, she rarely rung back anyway. She eyed the piece of paper, intrigue getting the better of her. She slowly began to allow her hand to creep forward towards the paper, gently fingering the corners. She lifted the paper, and opened it gently to see an address written on it.  
  
  
  
www.americasinglesonline.com  
  
She laughed to herself, and threw the paper aside. Concentrating on her thirst, she got up to make herself a drink. Her mind kept wandering out of curiosity back the internet address as she walked past her computer. 15 minutes past, and she couldn't resist, she turned her computer on and loaded up Internet Explorer. Sat at her computer, she looked unsurely at the screen, then at the paper. Finally, she typed in the address bar the same words printed on the paper and hit the ENTER key. The page loaded up almost immediately, red and pink in colour with love hearts and cupids dancing in front of her eyes. "Jesus" she whispered to herself, and searched the screen, reading the text telling her what to do. Finding the 'FIND MY PERFECT DATE NOW!' link, she clicked it, and once again the page loaded instantly. She was asked to fill in a profile, describe herself, physically and personality wise, tell about her hobbies, likes and dislikes and such things that Clarice considered as nonsense. She filled it in, keeping the answers to a minimum. When it asked her name, she filled in her real name, something that any regular user of the site never did. Then, she stopped, and considered what her nickname should be. She read the advice given 'Something that will appeal to the right person in the right way.'   
  
Jesus, not much help was it?  
  
Thinking of all the possibilities, she considered something sexy like 'Little Miss Naughty', but dismissed it, 'Sexy FBI cop', but she wasn't a cop anymore. After about 5 minutes of thinking of imaginative and somewhat dirty nicknames she decided finally on just 'Clarice'. Plain, boring Clarice.   
  
"Well, if people aren't attracted to my name, then they can sod off." She thought to herself. She clicked the link, and the page redirected to the 'SINGLES' chat room. The page took slightly longer to load this time. Finally, the APPLET INITIALIZED and the chat room loaded up. People typed quickly, line after line of flirty text appeared on the screen, Clarice was amazed by the speed o it, she couldn't keep up with it. Finally, she typed simply into the text box   
  
'Hello.' And hoped for a reply. No-one on the main screen replied to her, and she felt slightly put out. Suddenly, a wave of pop up screens………popped up with people trying to talk to her, 'hey, u wanna chat?' and 'Hi sexy, u horny?' Repulsed by such vulgar talk without even knowing the person, she clicked of those who asked if she was horny, or what she was wearing, or if she had panties on. She finally decided to talk to a guy, well, she assumed a guy, called 'Matty'.  
  
'Hi, asl?' He wrote. What the hell was asl? She pondered this question for a short time, trying to think of what it could mean. Not used to the chat room jargon, she replied simply  
  
'What does ASL mean please?' He quickly replied.  
  
'Age, Sex, Location.' Ah ha. So it wasn't Agent, Special or Lieutenant as she thought.   
  
'27, female, WV. Asl to you?' A/N-she's never been to a chat room before, therefore doesn't know the 'jargon'!-----  
  
'25/m/ny. How r u 2nite?' She looked at this text and thought "What?" Completely confused, it took her a certain number of minutes to figure out what it meant. She was slightly put off by him been younger than she was, but age mustn't be discriminated against.   
  
'I am ok thank you, and how are you?' she asked.  
  
'Im gr8, all da beter 4 talkin 2 u hun!' Now she really was put off, and even more confused, it wasn't normal for people to talk so casually to people they didn't even know!  
  
'I have to go, my tea's ready.'  
  
'cya xxx' was all he replied. Well, at least she had tried. She was about to close the page when another pop up appeared and read  
  
'Good evening Clarice.' 


	3. Good Evening

Living Deceptions.  
  
---------------- Now now then children, I wonder who this person is? Of course, we all know…….. I don't exactly know how Dr. Lecter would talk in a chat room, but I'll try anyway…….. I also don't know how a tracing programme works, or even if they exist, but…. Just pretend that they do! ALSO! I've never done a story in Dr. Lecter's POV, so I don't know how this will turn out….-------------  
  
!!NOTE!!  
  
May I say that I had to visit a chat room to learn this lingo. The things that people are saying are what people actually said. I do not enjoy chat rooms and I am not in favour of them.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Doctor Hannibal Lecter sat at his computer, browsing the FBI website. The price on his head had gone up he had noticed and was vaguely impressed. He went to his favourite part of the site, the page where you can access who had been on. He scanned through the various names, his head resting on his clenched hand. He frowned ever so slightly when he didn't see Clarice's name on the list. It was the first time he hadn't seen her name, and he went on every day to look. Disappointed, He opened up the tracing programme and once again, scanned down through the short list of internet sites that Clarice had visited that day.  
  
http/:www.aol.com  
  
http/:www.yahoo.com   
  
But the one that caught his eye was  
  
http/:www.singleamericans.com  
  
He looked in disbelief at the computer screen, then quickly clicked on the link. Clarice? In a dating chat room? Was she that desperate? He followed her path through the site, hitting the FIND MY PERFECT DATE NOW button. As the page opened, a list of all the people already in the chat room opened as well. He scrolled down browsing the different names, until one jumped out at him. "Clarice." He looked at the name for a time, until finally filling out the form himself. When it asked him USERNAME he stopped, and thought for a short while. What could he have? He looked over the instructions briefly, then thinking again or a suitable name that would "appeal to the right person in the right way". He smiled slightly. What could he have that would attract her attention? Cannibal? Hannibal? No no, they would be much to obvious. He considered his nickname for a while, before deciding on "Doctor". He clicked on the link and, he too was redirected to the singles page. He chuckled to himself as he thought of Clarice in a single's chat room. The page loaded, and the text was flying down the screen. It was going very fast, he couldn't read it all. He picked out the vital words and sentences, and managed to get the general picture of what they were chatting about. Should he talk to Clarice? Now that he was here, and it was possible for him to talk to her, he didn't know if he should. Of course he would. He was about to click on the name "Clarice" when suddenly a page popped up.  
  
"Hey there, ASL?" The page said. GuestMan101 was talking to him. Of course, Dr Lecter looked in amazement at the screen, wondering what to put. His first experience with a chat room already had not been a good one.  
  
"Good evening, I'm afraid that this is my first time on a chat room, I don't understand what ASL means." He put simply.  
  
"Age, Sex Location. My asl is 25/Male/NY……….u?" An eyebrow raised as he read this sentence.  
  
"I don't think that I will tell you my age, but I am male and I live in America. That is all you need to know for the time."  
  
"Ok dude, sorry, I thought you were a gal. Cya!" and that was their conversation over. Dr Lecter half laughed in astonishment at how informal and rude that brief conversation was. Shaking his head slightly, he looked or Clarice's name, and when he found it, clicked it. The box appeared, the cursor blinking in the small text box, waiting to be written in. He paused, and suddenly couldn't decide what to say. So, he put simply  
  
"Good evening Clarice."  
  
-------------------- Yes, I am very aware of how dodgy that chapter was, and I'm afraid that it didn't turn out how I thought it would….. but ah well. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!-------------------- 


	4. Big Boy!

Living Deceptions  
  
Ok, I got a kinda long chapter coming your way now. Well, it's longer than the rest of the chapters. Please don't let this put you off, it had to be longer. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!  
  
NOTE!!!  
  
Please forgive the lack of punctuation in the conversation points. It's just that there're on a chat room, and you don't normally bother with punctuation.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Clarice sat and looked at her screen. Well, this was the first formal beginning to a conversation she had seen.   
  
"Hi." She replied simply. There was a time lapse of 2 minutes where neither of them typed. She broke the silence. "ASL?" She asked. 'Doctor' was good at typing, he delivered a quick reply.  
  
"Clarice, please. A little less of the informalities, I barely know you." The screen said. She was slightly taken aback by this. He typed properly, in full sentences, rather than the slang version. It was easier to understand. Maybe he was new to the chat rooms!  
  
"Are you new to this chat room thing? Because I certainly am."  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes I am. Are you looking for love, or someone to have some fun with?" Her eyes opened wide at this. Yep, he's a typical guy. The normal guy on a chat room, nothing special, or sincere. She considered telling him to piss off, but, here, she wasn't Clarice Starling. She could be any body. She could be as bad as she wanted. Not as if this guy knew who she was, or where she lived.  
  
"Yeah, I'm looking for some fun. You think you got what it takes big boy?" She giggled to herself, knowing that she would never say these things to anyone in real life. She waited anxiously for a reply.  
  
"Hmmm…. That is a very tempting offer Clarice…. But I'm afraid I don't wish to be taking advantage of you. You're obviously not your usual self" -----A/N- Ok, he is SERIOUSLY dropping hints. But she just ain't biting the line!!!!---   
  
"I am my usual self, believe me. You don't know me…. Besides, that wasn't an offer, it was a question…… but….. if your ashamed to answer it…….." She typed, getting slightly giddy and almost laughing at herself. It felt good to be able to talk like this to someone she didn't know and to get away with it.  
  
"Tut tut Clarice. I would almost class your frankness as been rude, but seen as you are a friend, I won't take offence or call you rude." It wasn't normal for a guy to be like this on a sexy chat room like this. She'd only been online for 15 minutes and she'd figured that out. Why was this guy been so hard to tempt?  
  
"What happens to me if you call me rude huh? What would be my punishment? Smack my bum and send me to bed?"  
  
"Hmmm…… I'm sure I could punish you better than that, Clarice."  
  
"Oh yeah? And what could you do that would mean so much to me?" She waited in anticipation for an answer.  
  
"I could take away the silence that I gave you."  
  
She froze, the only thing moving was the text cursor, slowly blinking. She felt her heart rate rise. She was suddenly more acutely aware of her surroundings. She felt a cold sweat begin to form on her brow, her mouth opened slightly, her brain trying to make sense of what had just been said. Suddenly, like a jigsaw with the last piece in place, everything that had been said made sense. For a second, her mind was paralysed. She sat, mouth gaping, breathing in short, quick breaths. Then her mind raced. The name DOCTOR, the mention of the dislike of RUDENESS, the FORMALITY of the whole conversation, the mentioning of SILENCE. The answer was dangling in front o her, but she didn't want to see it, it was on the tip of her tongue, but she didn't want to say it. He spoke first.  
  
"Would you like me to break your silence, Clarice? Would you like the screaming of the lambs to bring back your sleepless nights and restless days?"   
  
She sat there. Her breath becoming painfully quick and short. She stared at the computer screen, hoping to find some hidden answer. Her hand covered her mouth in one sudden movement. For a short while, she had had the 'upper hand' on the conversation, making the wittier comments. But now, he had full control. She had to gain some of it back.  
  
"What do you want?" She finally typed.  
  
"No Clarice, it's more of a question of what you want. You wanted some fun, didn't you? But, I expect that your yearning of fun had somewhat diminished, so lets see what else you wanted. What else did you want Clarice?" She struggled to think, she didn't know what he wanted to hear.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well let me remind you. You wanted to know how you were to be punished. Are you sure that you are worthy of punishment, Clarice?"  
  
"No." She lied. Really, she was worthy of his punishment. She had done everything in her power to put him back in prison, she had helped the with the investigations with the FBI from home, she had tried a number of times to hit him when they had met, she never thanked him for the dress (which she had hung, unworn in her wardrobe) and when he offered her compassion and love, she had refused him.  
  
"You believe that you are innocent, don't you Clarice? That you wouldn't deserve any sort of punishment, from anyone….." Suddenly, her fear was replaced by anger. How dare he try to tell her what she was feeling, from typed conversation!   
  
"You don't have a bloody clue what I feel. Goddamn it, you say you know, but you don't. How could you, you can't hear my voice, or see my face!"  
  
"Are you sure of that Clarice?" She stopped in mid type. (***is that a word?!?*** ) She looked out of the slightly open window onto the dimly lit street. Could he be there? Watching? NO!!! He has to be on a computer, linked up to a phone line to be on the internet. But the Johnson's across the street have the internet, and there're away on holiday, could he be there?  
  
"Stop trying to fuck with my head, DOCTOR!!!" She typed, banging her fingers on the keys.  
  
"Clarice, that language is unnecessary."   
  
"Don't try to tell me what is 'unnecessary.' You come in here, telling me what I think. YOU DON'T HAVE A CLUE. I am not innocent., and I deserve for you to punishment me in some extremely painful way. I am guilty of everything. I've been trying so hard to trace you, to find where you are then capture you, and you're right. It was so that the FBI would take me back. But I couldn't find you, because I'm not smart like you." She typed, as tears began to fill her eyes.  
  
"Clarice, you are very smart. One of the smartest people I know."  
  
"THAT IS A LIE!! If I am so smart, how come I try so hard to find you and I can't, but you find me as soon as you like? I I'm so smart, why do I believe it when you tell me that you're someone that you're not, that things will get better with time when they won't. If I'm so smart, how come after all this time I can't help falling for you!" Automatically she hit the ENTER key, and it was done. She had just told Hannibal Lecter that she was falling for him. He didn't reply. Neither did she. She got up and went to the kitchen. Unsteadily she poured herself a glass of water. She sat, contemplating what she had just done. The ping noise that indicated that he had replied hit her ears. She slowly walked back over and looked at the screen without sitting down.  
  
"Clarice?"   
  
That was all he had put. He was making sure she was ok.   
  
"Clarice? Are you there?" The tears in her eyes blurred her vision, so she couldn't fully see where the EXIT CHATROOM button was. Instead ok looking for it, she simply pulled the plug on the computer, the screen falling black. She covered her face with her hands and crouched to the floor, curling up in a foetal position, and then, she cried like she had never cried before.  
  
----------!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!! What will happen next? Wait for the next chapters to find out! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!--------------- 


	5. Shit

Living Deceptions  
  
------ Hey. Sorry I haven't updated for so long, it's just that my internet has been so dodgy, and i've just been really busy at home, moving house, school work and stuff. Anyway, I kinda don't know where this story is going, but I am in the process of writing more chapters for it. Please read and review and tell me whether to gie it up or carry on or what.  
  
Thank you to:  
  
Lecterlove, Clariz, Misoks, Holly G, Claire Starling, Capponi, RussianWolf7, Shifter1, Kim, FantaC, Milady*Sparrow, Lilalissy, Guber, Saavik and everyone else who had reviewed. Thank you so much, it means such a lot to me.  
  
!!!YES!!!!I am 16 at last!!!! HAPPY BIRHDAY TO ME! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! HAPPY BIRTH....*ahem* yeah... on with the story!------  
  
~.~.~.~.  
  
The tears stopped falling. She was gently sobbing, her breath still shaking and wavering from the hard crying. She was just staring into space, not particularly looking at anything. She didn't even know why she was crying in the first place. Sure, she had just told Doctor Hannibal "the cannibal" Lecter that she was falling for him, then rudely left the conversation, and also told him that she deserved to be punished in an extremely painful way. But, no reason to cry, right? Her mind was concocting all sort of terrible punishments that Dr. Lecter may be contemplating on giving her, painful deaths and tortures. She knew deep down that he would visit her, though, as aware as she was, she wasn't ready for it. She had no idea what she would say to him if she did meet him, what she would do. Would she run? Try to fight him? Or just give in to him? She thought of what she had said to him that fateful night.  
  
"Not in a thousand years." She found herself saying the words aloud. It all seemed like yesterday now. This was just another part of his game. More than likely the end of his game, which ended in her death. Fighting against him would only make more of a game for him.  
  
She was tired of it. The running, the chasing, the mental torture. She decided in her own mind to just give herself over to him, to scream when he wanted to scream, to do what he wanted. She was sick of the pain of living alone and with his image in her mind every waking day. Her new found conclusion was be put into action in merely a few moments, as the door creaked slightly in the hall.  
  
She had locked the door upon entering the house. She always did.  
  
This noise threw Clarice back into reality. She lifted her head. There was no other noise. Only the sound of her quick short breaths. She knew that he was here. He was walking in her house. Trying to find her.  
  
Shit.  
  
Now time to put her conclusions of life into action. She really should just stay here, where he would easily find her. There were two doors he could take from the hall, the one into the kitchen that lead through to the living room where she was, or the one to the living room that lead through to the kitchen. Either way, he would be entering the living room any time. She should just sit and wait for him, just let him have his way. Something told her not to do that.  
  
The lights in the room had never been on, so the only light was the desk lamp that shone onto her. If she switched it off, then he would know that she was there, but she would have the cover of darkness. If she moved, he wouldn't know that she was there straight away, until she moved in which case he could see or hear her. Her hand crept up to the lamp, and quietly clicked it off. Now she was in the pitch darkness. With Hannibal Lecter. Nice one.   
  
A sense of presence told her that Hannibal had indeed followed sudden disappearance of light into the living room. He was somewhere in this room, more than likely near the first doorway. She slowly got to her knees, not making a sound, barely breathing. She heard gentle footsteps walk right past her. Slowly, carefully, she went in the opposite direction to them.  
  
A floor board creaked under her foot.   
  
The footsteps turned.   
  
Quickly they paced towards her position.   
  
"Shit!" She thought as the footsteps got closer.  
  
3 "He's gonna find me!"  
  
2 "He's gonna catch me here….  
  
1 "…On my hands and knees…."  
  
Shit.  
  
-------- DUHN DUHN DUUHHNN!!!! What will happen next? Find out in next tmes editions of Living Deceptions!!!!!!!!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!------  
  
Steph  
  
~.~ 


	6. CRACK!

Living Deceptions  
  
----- Hey Hey! Ok, this is one of the dodgyest chapters. The next one is going to be strange too. I kinda didn't know where to go from here, so it almost turned into a slight parody of itself. Please try to imagine Clarice's kneeling postion, I actually tried that, the whole leaning over thing? Strange I know. Ok, questions, ideas, comments? Either leave a review or mail me! Steph_Lepic@hotmail.com PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! Ok, on with the story!-----  
  
~.~.~.~  
  
Then, she felt his weight sink slightly in the floor. He was stood right next to her. Clarice's breathing became rapid and panicked. What should she do? Make a blot for the door? Stay put or stand up? She decided to stay put. How long would he make her stay here? On the floor, not moving? He was waiting for her to make the first move. She didn't move. She dare not move. Hannibal Lecter was stood behind her, while she was on her hands and knees. Nice.  
  
With being knelt down, then crawling on her hands and knees for so long, her knees were beginning to ache. She could feel that her left knee needed cracking, but she wouldn't move. But the pain in her knees seemed to get worse the more she thought about it, it ran through the part of the knee which was in contact with the floor. She would have to move soon, but, like with a wild animal, she couldn't make any sudden movements.  
  
But her knees were seriously beginning to hurt now.  
  
Slowly, she shifted her weight to her right leg, extremely slowly extending her left leg backwards.   
  
"Don't move Clarice." A soft voice stopped her in her tracks, as a shudder ran down her spine.  
  
"Doctor Lecter, I have to move, my knees are hurting. I just want to turn over and at least lay on my back…."  
  
"Hm… are you going to pull a gun on me Clarice? Just like those good old days when you worked for the FBI?"  
  
"Don't Doctor…"  
  
"Don't what, Clarice?"  
  
"Just let me turn over, please." Hannibal slowly bent down to her level, watching her. He reached out and touched the base of her back with a brand spanking new Harpy.  
  
"Don't try to run, Clarice." It was more of a statement rather than a threat. Clarice couldn't see Hannibal, she was looking down, her neck beginning to ache too. With Hannibal knelt behind her, she would have to turn her head around to see him, making it obvious. Slowly, she began to lean to one side as she managed to get her bum on the floor. Then, suddenly, she spun around, taking the weight off her knees completely, and breathing a sigh of relief when she did. With the speed and agility of a cat, Hannibal was upon her for moving so fast, kneeling over her while she lay on the floor underneath him. He realised that she wasn't trying to escape, but her knees actually hurt as she had said, and she had taken the weight off them. There was an uneasy silence between them, the sexual tension become slightly unbearable…. Until..  
  
CRACK.   
  
------- HE HE. Am I not evil? You all know what it is…… what the CRACK is about….. come on it's in the story!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!------  
  
Steph  
  
~.~ 


End file.
